


Closure

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I demand some type of closure!" He said."What closure? The only thing I'm closing is the door in your face!" she shouts.___after Elec Man hurt Aayala she starts to avoid him. All he wants is some Closure. ONESHOT Elec Month 4/? Completed works for Elec Month! Day 4 of Elec Month.
Relationships: Elec Man/Aayala





	Closure

**_PLEASE DON’T REPUBLISH MY WORK IN ANY SHAPE, THING OR FORM!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY WORKS PLEASE DM ME, I WILL TELL YOU IF IT'S OK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_ARCHIVE WARNINGS: None_ ** **_  
_ ** **_SHIP PAIRINGS: Elec Man/Aayala_ ** **_  
_ ** **_RATING: T_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_CHARACTERS: Aayala Valentine and Elec Man_

_**Closure** _

It was safe to say Aayala was ignoring him, he tried everything in power to prevent this from happening as much he his institution never lied to him when he figured Aayala wasn’t talking to him anymore, he completely lost the one he loved and he was going to get the closure he needed.

“Aayala, please talk to me.” He said through her door, she threw something against the wall.

“Elec, go away. I have no time for this.” Elec Man was confused and didn’t understand what was going on through her head to get her to this point so he sat across from the door and stared at it.

“Elec, go. Away. Now.” She said, as another thump was heard.

“How’d you-”

“The thing is Elec. I know I sense your energy signal; just go.”

Aayala said as Elec Man had no choice but to go, he didn’t want her to get pissed and abided by her wishes, as she backed away from the door.

Elec Man had alot to uncover, and he will wait once she opens up more. 


End file.
